In the field of automobile repair, it is well known that detecting a problem with an ignition can be difficult. There are devices available to professional mechanics for testing ignition modules. However, such devices are not economically available to individuals who are desirous of repairing their own automobiles. Other devices are available for testing various automobile components. These automobile components include ignition modules associated with ignition systems having a distributor. Typical of the art are those devices disclosed in the following United States Letters Patent:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,010,415 G. I. Reeves, et al. Mar. 1, 1977 4,010,419 G. I. Reeves, et al. Mar. 1, 1977 4,333,054 M. J. Walker June 1, 1982 4,689,573 F. W. Hilmer Aug. 25, 1987 4,812,979 H. Hermann, et al. Mar. 14, 1989 4,886,029 M. P. Lill, et al. Dec. 12, 1989 4,892,073 N. Yamamoto, et al. Jan. 9, 1990 4,893,085 M. Taruya, et al. Jan. 9, 1990 5,017,874 V. Di Nunzio, et al. May 21, 1991 ______________________________________
Other devices have been provided such as those found in some automobile parts stores wherein an individual may bring in an ignition module to be tested. This obviously requires the removal of the ignition module from the automobile. However, it is known that these devices do not accurately and dynamically test ignition modules in every case, especially when the ignition module has a minor problem.
In the event the tester is used at a parts retailer, if the ignition module is not in need of replacement or repair, then it is reinstalled in the automobile. In that case, further investigation must be made to determine the cause of the problem. Due to the difficulties involved in testing an ignition module, it is often replaced whether or not it is faulty. This can be an expensive alternative.
Those devices disclosed that are provided for testing the integrity of ignition modules, as stated above, are typically provided for testing ignition modules associated with ignition systems having a distributor. However, the manufacture of vehicle engines is currently progressing to a point wherein conventional distributors are no longer used. Because these devices simulate the function of a distributor, such cannot be used in the more advanced distributorless ignition systems.
Hence, it is desirable to have a device which may be used for testing ignition modules associated with distributorless ignition systems. Further it is desirable to provide a testing device which more accurately tests the integrity of ignition modules when compared to conventional devices.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a device for testing automobile ignition modules associated with distributorless ignition systems.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a device whereby greater accuracy is attained over testing devices of the prior art.